Beverages are often sold and stored in bottles of many different varieties. In addition to storing the beverage and preventing the beverage from becoming contaminated, the bottle containing the beverage may often be used for marketing or promotional uses. For example, different labels, bottle designs, or other aesthetic or ornamental features may be utilized in connection with the bottle as a way of branding the beverage or generating interest in the product. In addition to labels and bottle shapes, various types of ornamentation may be applied to a bottle. One example of an ornamentation that may be applied to a bottle is a wax coating or feature. In some products, the wax coating may be provided over a stopper of the bottle. However, in many cases the removal of the wax coating may be difficult, and the wax coating may interfere with opening the bottle and dispensing the beverage from the bottle.